powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue No More, Part 1
High School Freshman, Susie sees a vision of herself from the future that bears a grim warning. Meanwhile, Lady Morticia plans to get rid of the Aqua Ranger forever by means of using Turbanshell to drain her of her powers and transferring them into a crystal. The crystal when fully energized will bring about Morticia's Dark Rangers. The monster is more than the Rangers can handle; After retreating the rangers are shocked when Aqua Ranger suddenly disappears. Lady Morticia then strips the other rangers of their morphers and imprisons them in another dimension and puts up an impermeable energy field around the Command Center. The Aqua Ranger is taken to the middle of nowhere and stripped of her powers, left utterly defenseless against the Turbanshell! Meanwhile, Drew, Max, and Susie deal with bullies at Riverside High. Plot Susie is dejectedly playing basketball. Carmen walks up, and tells her that Nicole told her she would be there. Carmen asks Susie how she is feeling. Susie tells Carmen that Gamma 5 is running a bio scan and she will know tomorrow. Carmen suggests that maybe something else can be done for Susie's powers, but Susie doesn't want to get her hopes up. An transparent image of Susie appears. Susie and Carmen are stunned but approach it. The image of Susie tells her she’s from the future, and to not forget her communicator. The image of Susie fades. Susie realizes that she has received a warning from the future and it didn't look good. Meanwhile Lady Morticia is ready to implement her final plans in destroying the Aqua Ranger. Once the Aqua Ranger is no more the destruction of the other Power Rangers will follow. Inside Riverside High School, Drew and Max are walking together. Max is worried about his cousin, Curtis, who was supposed to arrive that day. Max and Drew soon find Curtis surrounded by several students. Curtis is dancing and enjoying all the attention. When Curtis approaches, Max introduces him to Drew and Richie. Richie and Curtis hit it off and walk off together. Freshman Susie joins Sophomore Drew and Junior Max; they talk about what Susie had seen earlier. Two trash barrels come rolling down the hall, almost hitting Susie, Drew, and Max. Susie's fellow freshman classmates Brittany & Brianna emerged from the barrels. The teens asked the Chandler twins what happened. The twins are too terrified to talk, and simply point down the hall. Drew, Max, and Susie turn around and see five new students walking down the hall. The Chandler twins leave, claiming they need to find the Rangers' identities. The five new teens then terrorized another student, Stewart. Max, Susie, and Drew confront the new teens, who issued a warning and then leave. Susie, Drew, and Max help Stewart and give him his backpack back. Lady Morticia who has been watching as things transpired finds the five new teenagers perfect to become his Dark Rangers. Goldonna asks about the purpose of the crystal. Morticia tells her that it is slowly taking away the Aqua Rangers powers. Once she is no more the powers will be used for the destruction of the Command Center, and the Rangers. The following day, in the Command Center, Susie awaits the news about her powers with Gamma 5. Telexa tells Susie she only has enough powers for one more fight. Susie asks Telexa about the image she had seen the previous day. Telexa tells Susie they are investigating it, but it is worth noting that the image of Susie was not wearing the Aqua Ranger suit. This puzzles Susie who can’t think how she can win without her powers. Meanwhile, Carmen, Drew, Nicole, and Max are enjoying the day at the beach. Rico isn't there because he is apparently staying with her grandmother, but according to Carmen he is concerned about Susie’s powers also. Carmen is in the sand with Drew searching for seashells, and she finds a funky looking shell. Her shell hunt is interrupted when the five new teens arrive, and start threatening the Rangers. The new teens claim they will be ruling Riverside from now on. Morticia who is watching decides this the perfect time to summon her Dark Rangers. She uses her staff to send an electric charge to surround the new teens and they disappear. The Power Rangers wonder what happened to the new teens. Drew suggests that they go to the Command Center for some answers. The four teleport to the Command Center. In another dimension the five new teens are greeted by Lady Morticia. She tells them she has selected them to be her Dark Rangers. Goldonna protests reminding her the Aqua Ranger still has strength. Morticia says she doesn’t have long because the Blue Crystal is still draining her powers. She is confident that once she creates her latest monster and the rangers battles it Susie will join in thereby taking the rest of his strength with him. Lady Morticia then creates her latest monster Turbanshell from Carmen’s seashells. The Rangers except Rico gather at the Command Center. Carmen asks Susie about her powers and he tells her he only has one good fight left. The viewing globe shows Turbanshell attacking the Riverside. Nicole and Mac are ready to go into battle. Susie tells them she is ready as well. Rico teleports into the Command Center and Drew fills her in. Carmen and Max try to talk Susie out of going, but Susie insists. Telexa tells them the decision is up to Susie. The Power Rangers morph and head into the city. Turbanshell is already giant and laying waste to Riverside, and the Rangers waste no time in summoning the Thunder Megazord as Aqua Ranger summons Pterazord. The zords put up a hard fight against Turbanshell, however the monster is too powerful and easily keeps them at bay. He then summons his staff and blasts the Thunder Megazord and Dragonzord, defeating them both. The main five Rangers are ejected from the Thunder Megazord as Susie meets them on the ground, as Turbanshell leaves triumphant. Lady Morticia is explaining to Goldonna his plans for when Aqua Ranger is powerless but Turbanshell interrupts her. Morticia is not happy to see him. Turbanshell apparently needed to recharge his powers, but he tells them he had the Rangers on the ropes. This doesn’t make things any better because he let them go when he had a chance to finish them. Morticia orders him back to Earth to keep fighting the Rangers until the Aqua Ranger’s powers are completely gone. The Rangers are run through the park to the Aqua Ranger’s aid apparently she is getting even weaker. Suddenly the Aqua Ranger disappears right before their eyes leaving them stunned. Aqua Ranger lands in a vast field and Turbanshell is there as well. The Aqua Ranger tries to fight but Turbanshell drains the last of the Aqua Ranger's powers. Powerless, Susie hides. The Aqua Ranger’s powers are now all trapped within the Morticia’s Crystal. Now the final phase of Morticia’s plan has begun the elimination of the Power Rangers and the rise of her army the Dark Rangers. The Rangers try to contact Telexa, but they are unable to. Moments later, they are teleported to the entrance of a cave. Nicole, Max, Drew, Carmen, and Rico are encased in a force field. Lady Morticia and Goldonna confront the teens and introduce the Dark Rangers to them. Nicole tries to convince the Dark Rangers not to listen to Lady Morticia, that Lady Morticia only cares about herself. The Dark Rangers refuse to listen. Lady Morticia holds up a crystal that contains the Aqua Ranger's powers. She used it to cut off their connection with Telexa, and tells them Susie will soon be defeated. Carmen asks where Susie is, but Lady Morticia tells her only that she is somewhere in this dimension but powerless now just like them. Meanwhile, Turbanshell is stalking Susie, and Susie tries to gather her wits as she hides behind a large rock not far from the monster. See Also *Blue No More, Part 2 Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Thunderstorm Category:Episodes Focusing on Yellow Ranger